New York (Into the Future)
New York is the 43rd stage in Into the Future and introduces a new alien enemy to the chapters, Elizabeth the LVIth. (That's 56th in Roman numerals) The next stage is NASA. The previous stage is Greenland. Battleground Doge, Snache and Those Guys spawn as peons from the start. B.B.Bunny, Squire Rel and Shibalien appear as support for the boss. Elizabeth the LVIth appears as the boss with a shockwave when she spawns. For Chapter 3, Metal Doge is added as extra support to the boss. The rest of the fight remains unchanged except for magnified enemies. Strategy This stage is more time consuming than difficult as Elizabeth the LVIth is more of a massive tank and less of a wave breaker, kind of like a reverse Kory(more health and less damage, robot crown instead of a caveman hammer, etc). Still, you should be prepared to deal with plenty of Peons and the Queen herself. Meatshields are worth less than normal in this stage as Queen Pig will just chew through them anyway. Rover Cat and Wall Cat are enough for this stage in chapter 1. Artist Cat or Thor Cat will help if you own them as dps is quite good and they can be subbed in for Wall Cat. If you have Octopus Cat bring him along, he makes this Battle much easier. Even with very few rare cats the stage will be doable in chapter 1, it will just be time consuming... Chapter 3 adds Metal Doge as extra support for Elizabeth. Just having fast attackers will take him out with little trouble so it's not particularly necessary to have a critical hitter here but they certainly help. Strategy 1 You probably won't have any Rare Cat true forms at this point. (Some people might get them as early as Chapter 1 Moon ITF.) In any case, just use Mythical Titan/Jamiera against the pig, Elizabeth the LVIth. Make sure you have all of your treasures from Empire of Cats. Also make sure you have as many anti-alien treasures as you can. It is also useful to get True Forms of Rocker Cat and Viking Cat but it is possible with Artist Cat and Thor Cat. Add Chill Cat if you have it or you can use Solar Cat. (Provided by user MKDCGY) Strategy 2 4 meatshields , castaway ( or any form of surfer cat ), long-range damage dealers (e.g Bahamut, UFO) with enough luck and cat stacking, its possible to kill the boss entirely utilizing the freezes from surfer cat as bahamut is barely out of the shockwave's range is several meatshield are ahead (Provided by user Novagemz) Strategy 3 Written for all chapters, use true forms in Ch 3. Only 2 meatshields are needed here if you can uber carry as they will just die to shockwaves anyway. Rover, Artist, Thor, Paris are all great picks obviously but more obscure choices like Catasaurus and Pizza Cat will really help in chapter 3. I'm sure octopus cat helps but i don't have it and didn't struggle at all in any of the chapters really. Ravagore's Line up for Ch 3 - Catellite(31), Ramen Cat(32), Cameraman Cat(31), Macho Leg Cat(31), Cyborg Cat(33), Catasaurus(34), C. Bahamut(30), Dragon King Vars(29), Volta(26) and B.C.S. Lionheart(25) My team is obviously not fine-tuned for catfood points and aren't top tier ubers but it got the job done with the good dps from my heavies and the freeze from Volta. If you don't have guys like Paris Cat then you can Strategy 4 (ft octopus cat) You can do this strat no gacha (except octopus cat) ??? Lineup: At least 2 heavy hitters, 5 meatshields, Octupus cat, 2 mid ranged attackers/critical hitters. Save up a bit of money, then start putting out a few octopus cats along with the crazed meatshields. When the boss comes out spam everything you can and slowly knock her back.If the peons get in the way start spawning in your mid ranged attackers. It may take a while but you will slowly whittle down her health and slowly but surely, win the level. Strategy 5 (ft. Eva Unit 00) Warning: '''This strategy is for Chapters 1&2. Line-up: Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, an extra meatshield, Ramen Cat and Cyborg Cat (both optional), Eva Unit 00, and 4 other rush ubers to beat the stage faster. Start by spamming dual eraser, while saving up money. Once you get enough money, send in Eva Unit 00. Keep spamming meatshields, send in rush ubers when you have enough money, and watch your cats beat the level. '''Important: '''Keep spamming meatshields; if you don’t you WILL lose. Strategy 6 Spam castaway at least 3-4 before the pig comes add any range attacker behind castaway once the pig is frozen Zombie Outbreak '''Chapter 1 Battleground Those Guys, Zoge and Znache appear as peons early and often. Shibalien and B.B.Bunny show up as support as you start killing off peons. Zigge and Elizabeth the LVIth appear with a shockwave as major threats when you hit the base. Strategy Very similar strategy to the main levels, any of the above techniques can be applied to this Zombie stage. The main difference here is that zombie peons will try to threaten you by burrowing and Zigge will go behind your meatshields and stomp on your ranged attackers. Elizabeth the LVIth is still a large threat here so having a wave blocker or something to freeze/weaken aliens with is a huge boost to your survivability. Prepare by having a couple of Zombie Killers when possible and saving those heavy hitting zombie killers for when Zigge spawns so you aren't caught without back up for your Paris/Dragon Cats. Chapter 2 Battleground W.I.P. - Chapter 2 ITF Zombie Outbreaks released with version 8.8 and will be updated over time. Strategy W.I.P References * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s05.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s05.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s05.html Category:Into the Future Category:Main Chapters Levels